


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Reunions, Romantic Comedy, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Explain to me again why a double date is a good idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

“Explain to me again why a double date is a good idea.”

It’s quiet in Sumikon on this Friday afternoon. It’s too late for anyone to be in the café for lunch, and far too early for those still at work in the city to enjoy an evening coffee.

Yosuke holds a tray with four hot chocolates on it, rolling his eyes at the caramel art of a cat on one of the frothier ones. At least it wasn’t hearts like a certain other two.

_‘Am I really the only one who takes their drinks normally?’_

“Minako-san thought it might be a good idea for all of us to get to know each other better, plus I agree with her.” Souji takes a plate of marshmallows, adding them to the tray Yosuke holds, receiving a small glare as it only makes it heavier to carry.

“Yeah, and we were gonna ask her about the whole ‘Great Seal’ thing, but how the hell can we do that with Kazuki there?”

It’s not that Yosuke has anything against the guy – apart from picking up the nickname ‘old man’ for Yosuke thanks to a passing joke courtesy of Souji – rather he finds himself far too curious only to talk about normal day-to-day topics.

“Yosuke,” Souji gives him a knowing look and a nod, “I want to find out about that as much as you do, but I also want to enjoy a hot chocolate with the company of my boyfriend and two friends.”

The kiss Souji plants on Yosuke’s lips catches him off guard, almost making him spill everything on the tray. He doesn’t mind surprise kisses – in fact, he’s grown quite fond of them – but the way the Fool acts so casual about everything never fails to fluster the Magician.

“Sit your ass down before I force you to.”

“Yes, sir.”

The booth they sit at is a usual one for Kazuki; one where he and his friends plan their nightly heists. He can feel himself smiling internally as Minako sits beside him.

He knows everything about everyone thanks to her; from the events that unfolded on the night S.E.E.S fought Nyx, to the days that followed where she had to part from everyone.

Being the Great Seal did not mean she was oblivious to everything going on below. As if just like in a deep slumber rather than what she had become, she watched from a dream-like place at what was happening to those she had held dear, accompanied by a boy wearing a long yellow scarf.

Even with the company, she found herself hiding in the corners of her mind, denying the loneliness she felt in her heart. Leaving the other once it was finally time to return home was not easy, not when she had hoped for him to follow after her.

Minako cried that night, with only the full moon as her witness.

Growing accustomed to life again had not been the easiest of challenges, yet she had not given up; not with the fear of being too weak that she would be taken away again, this time to a place where there would be no company at all.

Meeting Kazuki whilst she wandered the halls of what she thought had been an abandoned building to clear her head, well… it had to have been fate.

She had not known he was the Phantom at the time, but in hindsight she should have realised; He had given off a certain aura, one similar to that a persona user had, and once she found he was indeed the notorious thief, all she could do was laugh with a smile.

They talked about anything and everything for the next few weeks, forming a bond different to that of just friends. Light traces of fingers atop hers, soft brushes against his cheek…

Kissing him for the first time had sent sparks running through her.

“Yosuke, Souji, nice of you to finally join us!” Minako beams as Yosuke places the tray in the middle of the table before slipping into the booth after Souji.

“Arisato-san, you’re looking brighter today. Finally over that cold, huh?”

She nods at the brunette, taking her hot chocolate and lightly blowing on it. Once happy it won’t burn her, she has a sip, humming with content.

“Mm, I am!” Minako responds, having given up on trying to change his mind about referring to her by her last name. She won’t bother Yosuke about it anymore, secretly hoping it won’t take long for him to start calling her ‘Minako-san’ similar to how Souji does.

“That’s good to hear,” Souji smiles at her, taking one of the marshmallows and holding it up to Yosuke’s mouth, only to have his hand swatted away, “We were worried about you, Kazuki especially.”

“Souji-san, I thought that was supposed to be kept a secret.”

Kazuki shakes his head with a chuckle, reaching out to take Minako’s hand in his, lightly stroking her soft skin. It sends a relaxing shiver down her spine, causing her to momentarily close her eyes and sigh with content.

Being able to enjoy time with them like this, Kazuki by her side and all, is truly a blessing when she thought she’d never find anyone to connect with like she had with the members of S.E.E.S.

Yu reminds her of herself in a way, Kazuki as well, and it’s not only because of the power of the Wild Card they all share. There’s a fondness for Yosuke she feels much like she had towards Junpei too, and she only wishes to be able to see him and the rest of her friends once more.

It’d be impossible though; now that she’s a physical living entity again, all senses of where they are or what they could be doing are all but gone. The only hints come from Yu, and that was over three months ago.

“Are you okay, Minako-san?” she hears her name mentioned in conversation, realising she had been spacing out for longer than she thought.

“Being here like this reminds me of the time I spent in Chagall Cafe at Tatsumi Port Island…”

Once more Souji and Yosuke share a look, knowing how hard it must be for Minako to adjust to life without knowing anything about how her past friends are. Not even Souji would be able to say whether they were alive or not with absolute confidence, considering the types of activities they’ve all been involved in.

The Shadow Operatives are an undeniably strong group, but not even they are immune to the worst of injuries. A single gun wound is one that would spring to mind for them if you asked.

“I used to sit here like we are now,” Minako goes on, the sound of the bell on the café door jingling interrupting her, followed by the sound of footsteps, “With Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka… even Ken, Aigis, and our senpai. Each of them would have something so different to talk to me about, and being with them was the most fun I ever had. I’m thankful to have got so close to them and shared so many memories.”

“Guess you’ve made this place pretty nostalgic for Arisato-san, huh, Kazuki?”

“What can I say, Yosuke-san, there must be something about cafés that bring people together.”

Kazuki nods, eyes looking to the way Souji holds Yosuke’s hand on the table, their fingers intertwined. He winks, and it’s not the first time he’s done so in regards to their hand holding, or any sort of public display of affection, which only causes Yosuke to roll his eyes. If only Souji hadn’t told him about how much of a nervous mess he had been at the start of their relationship, then maybe he wouldn’t have to be dealing with the teasing from the younger male.

“Minako…?”

The voice that calls to her, and nervously so, is one she never thought she’d ever hear again. It paints a familiar face in her mind, head adorned with a baseball hat and all. It’s a complete shock to the system, causing her to close her eyes and clutch her chest with a shaky fist.

_‘This… is it them…?’_

“Minako, if that’s you…” another voice speaks up, breaking into what sounds like a cry, and upon slowly opening her eyes she is faced with the unmistakeable colour of pink, “If that’s really you…”

“It’s me.”

It’s all she needs to say, accompanied by a certain kind of smile that has those who stand in front of her unable to hold back the tears any longer. There’s something different about this group, even with the strikingly obvious similarities to years gone by; an aura they give off that reminds Minako of the resolution they held in their hearts in the build up to the last battle she fought with them right behind her.

“Junpei, Yukari,” with each name she speaks it’s impossible for the owner of the name not to smile, “Fuuka, Aigis, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai… Ken, you’ve grown tall!”

“Woof!”

“You too, Koromaru.”

Laughter erupts amongst the group, and that sound is something Minako can’t help jumping out of her seat at, opening her arms and pulling everyone into a group hug like many times she had done before. It feels so natural, as if not a day has gone by with the oh-so familiar warmth it brings her inside.

Yosuke and Souji, acquainted with the Shadow Operatives already, move to stand by Kazuki. Their attempts at an easy explanation as to why this reunion is as emotional as it is are waved aside by him, and all he does is smile.

_‘I know everything.’_

“Minako-chan holds people close to her, doesn’t she?” Kazuki muses, all too knowingly, “It’s no wonder this display is bitter sweet when it’s with those dear to her.”

His words are easily accepted by the two, not a hint of suspicion on their faces; Kazuki would turn away to chuckle to himself if there weren’t the amount of people that there are around to notice his inevitable smirking.

Perhaps one day he will come clean about his alter ego, but until he and his team mates have accomplished what they’ve set out to do, that day is not any day soon.

“Minako-san,” Ken clears his throat to gain her attention, motioning her away from the rest of the group, yet it only proves to gain the attention of non-Port Island Persona users.

Kazuki raises a brow as he slowly and quietly moves towards the two, changing his path so that he walks around and behind them, going unnoticed. It’s a skill he’s perfected what with his group’s usual activities including sneaking around places to avoid people as well as Shadows. He can see Souji and Yosuke muttering to each other from the corner of his eye, most likely about his movement, and he can’t help but smile to himself.

“I promised I’d grow up to be someone you could be proud of.” Ken smiles, cheeks a shade pinker than when he first pulled Minako away from the others.

Her kind-hearted giggle only proves to cause the young teen to flush further, “Not only have you grown taller, you’re more handsome since the last time I saw you. I couldn’t be prouder!”

Kazuki, finally revealing himself, joins in with Minako’s laughter – which causes a surprised and embarrassed Ken to jump where he stands – and wraps an arm around her waist, “Maybe one day he’ll be as handsome as I and steal the heart of someone like you.”

“Now, now, Kazuki-kun, there’s no need to tease him. Ken is a dear friend of mine, and we all know he probable has hearts swooning for him already!”

Perhaps kissing her on the lips in front of Ken isn’t the brightest idea he has, especially with the way his eyes change from containing a look of hope in them to sadness… but when that saddened look changes to one of suspicion after Kazuki embraces Minako, sending a wink and a smirk Ken’s way, the thief within him can’t help but get a small thrill from it.

_‘Apologies, Ken, the Phantom already stole her heart.’_

“Here,” Kazuki throws a card Ken’s way with such accurate precision that it falls right between the index and middle fingers of his right hand, “A discount card to use here at Sumikon for you and your friends. This place is a pretty good spot to take a special someone out on a date. Take it from me, kid.”

“Whoa, Kazuki, how did you do that!? That was some phantom thief talent if I ever saw it!”

“Oh, Junpei-san, you’ve heard of that guy?”

“Souji, really? These guys are the Shadow– Ow, hey, what the hell!?” the elbow in Yosuke’s side promptly reminds him that Kazuki is the only non-Persona user – that they’re aware of, at least – amongst everyone gathered in the group.

“It’s just a trick.” Kazuki chuckles, eyes still on Ken, “You won’t see me jumping from buildings in the night, student’s honour.”

 _‘Somehow I doubt that…’_  Ken narrows his eyes as the group’s conversation changes topic, keeping his eyes on Kazuki exactly like the other is doing to him.

_‘You’re hiding something, Kazuki-san, and I intend to find out what.’_


End file.
